Disney Magic Kingdoms
Disney Magic Kingdoms is a mobile game in which you can build your own virtual Disney Parks with attractions around the world. It was announced at D23 Expo 2015, and produced by Gameloft. Gameplay The game is basically the "tycoon" formula, where you get to design a theme park similar to the Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World. To expand the park, the player has to undo a curse cast upon by Maleficent, as shown by the dark areas in the park. Characters Though the characters available in the game are limitied, each character has a storyline that you can play through quests. Unlocking most characters costs magic, while unlocking premium 'extra' characters cost gems. Premium characters do not affect the overall storyline, but will begin to have their own quests after being unlocked. After unlocking a character, each character can level up by collecting the 'ingredients' to do so. Each level up will require more ingredients, more magic, and more time than the previous level up. Currently the maximum character level for any character is 10, with the exception of Maleficent and Merlin, who are not characters available in the player's character book. Disney Classic Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip Chipmunk *Dale Chipmunk *Pete 'DuckTales' *Scrooge McDuck *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *The Queen 'Dumbo' *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *The Ringmaster 'Bambi' *Bambi *Thumper *Flower 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lady Tremaine 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Caterpillar *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Captain Hook 'Sleeping Beauty' *Aurora *Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *Maleficent 'Lady and the Tramp' *Lady *Tramp *Tony *Joe *Jock *Trusty 'The Sword in the Stone' *Merlin 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Shere Khan 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Christopher Robin 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Ursula 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Laumiere *Cosgworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup *Gaston *Lefou 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Jafar 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog *The Mayor *Oogie Boogie 'The Lion King' *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Rafiki *Timon *Pumbaa *Scar *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed 'Mulan' *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Cri-Kee 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Nani *Stitch *Angel *Dr. Jumba *Pleakley *Cobra Bubbles 'The Princess and the Frog' *Tiana *Naveen *Eudora *Charlotte La Bouff *Louis the Crocodile *Mama Odie *Dr. Facilier 'Tangled' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal *Maximus *Mother Gothel 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *Shank *Spamley *Yesss 'Frozen' *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Hans *Olaf *Sven 'Big Hero 6' *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Fred *Yokai 'Zootopia' *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Flash Moana *Moana *Maui *Pau *Chief Tui *Sina *Gramma Tala *Hei Hei 'Star Wars' *Rey *Finn *Poe *BB-8 *C-3PO *R2-D2 *General Hux *Kylo Ren 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Davy Jones *Captain Hector Barbossa 'The Haunted Mansion' *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *Hatbox Ghost Disney Pixar Characters 'Toy Story' *Woody *Bo Peep *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Rex *Hamm *Green Army Men *Emperor Zurg 'Monsters, Inc' *Mike Wazowski *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Celia Mae *Boo *Roz *Randall Boggs 'Finding Nemo' *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Squirt *Crush *Bruce *Hank 'The Incredibles' *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Frozone *Syndrome 'WALL-E' *WALL-E *EVE 'Coco' *Miguel Rivera *Ernesto de la Cruz *Dante *Abuelita *Mamá Coco *Héctor Rivera *Mamá Imelda Gallery Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Mobile apps